


“This must be Thursday,' said Arthur to himself, sinking low over his beer. 'I never could get the hang of Thursdays.”

by notjustmom



Series: Towel Day 2018 [34]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Douglas Adams, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Happy ending as always, M/M, Post return, Towel Day 2018, as it happens sometimes, boys are idiots as always, heavy on the angst today, this turned angsty on me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: not precisely Thursday.





	“This must be Thursday,' said Arthur to himself, sinking low over his beer. 'I never could get the hang of Thursdays.”

"What day is it?" John rasped out, then tried to sit up, to no avail. "What the -"

"Tuesday, John." 

John looked over to where the voice was coming from and wondered why Sherlock looked like he hadn't slept in days, not that it wasn't a normal occurrence for him, but he looked truly awful, and he said so, much to his surprise. "You look like hell. Sorry -"

"What do you remember?" Sherlock asked quietly, as he uncurled from the chair, and tried to run his long fingers through unusually matted curls. "Damn."

"Sherlock?"

"What do you remember, John?" Sherlock repeated slowly as he picked up John's hand and held it carefully in his. "Try -"

John closed his eyes, and heard Sherlock draw in a sharp breath. "It was... Thursday." John opened his eyes again and Sherlock let his breath go slowly, and pressed John's fingers to his lips. "Thursday? Have I been -" He searched Sherlock's face and whispered out, "Sherlock." He watched as Sherlock moved John's hand to his cheek and closed his eyes.

"I didn't - I know it's not the same, not even close to anything like the same, because what I did - to you - I never did apologise, not really -" He pulled John's hand away from his face and held it carefully in both hands and stared at it in silence for so long John wondered if he had fallen asleep. "I didn't think, I didn't know, John, I am so - very sorry. You were coming home from the shops, that was the last text you sent me, and I must have fallen asleep or just lost track of time - the next thing I know is Lestrade is banging on my door - it was now early Friday morning, and he wouldn't tell me anything, he just helped me into my coat, put my feet into my shoes and somehow managed to get me into the car - you had been in surgery and out by the time I got here - they didn't know, I didn't know, John, if I'd ever see you open your eyes again, and I'd never be able to -"

"Come here, love." Sherlock scooted his chair as close as he could to John and sighed as John lifted his hand so he could wipe the tears that were running down the too sharp cheekbones. "You haven't eaten either, have you?" He knew the answer before he caught the tiniest of nods, and the slight grimace, then tried to take a deep breath and swore. "Bloody hell - what was it, a lorry that hit me?"

"More or less," Sherlock whispered. "You remember that case a month back - I thought there was someone else?" John managed a nod before he pressed the morphine pump. "Well, he ambushed you - it's all on CCTV, all brawn and no brain. Lestrade won't let me see it - you were a block from home. They picked him up yesterday, I wanted to see him, but it would have meant leaving you, so Greg brought me his file - his rap sheet goes back to childhood." John watched as Sherlock's eyes went cold. "If I had been in the same room with him -" Sherlock looked down at his hands, and bit his lip before going on. "I would have -" John laid his hand over Sherlock's and shook his head.

"No. You wouldn't have."

"John -" Sherlock's head snapped up to meet John's eyes and couldn't speak any more.

"You aren't like him, love. Now, I see there is another bed over there, maybe you can move it close enough - damn it, this really fucking hurts. But first, I need you to go eat something for me, don't argue with me, or I'll make the nurses put you on an IV -"

"You wouldn't dare!" Sherlock hissed at him, then his shoulders dropped as John laid a single finger over his lips. "All right. I'm going. I'm going." He slowly got to his feet, then leaned over John and kissed him softly. "I - missed you, John. So very much - you won't - John. You are safe, Lestrade is just outside the door -"

"Get him for me, hmm?" Sherlock nodded, then kissed John one last time, not so gently this time, and John sighed against his lips. "I love you, too, now, go eat something, even if it's just a biscuit with tea - yeah? I'm here, Sherlock. Not going anywhere."

"Okay." Sherlock squeezed John's fingers gingerly one last time, then turned and slowly made his way to the door. "I'll be right back."

"I know, love." He tried to sit up as Greg made his way into his room, but gave up. "Greg -" he started, sternly.

"Don't start, mate. He's been - may I?" He nodded at the chair that Sherlock had been sprawled in, not half a minute ago. "No, in case you're wonderin', he hasn't been awful to the staff this time. Actually, he's been very quiet, too quiet and still, he's just been sitting here, watching you. I did try to get him to eat, brought him trays, he's only had coffee, since I brought him. I'm sorry, John, Sherlock knew we missed one of 'em, and I didn't - I shoulda had someone on you, this is on me. I bollocksed this up. You do know -"

"What?" John asked quietly, as he watched his friend struggle with words.

"Yer a lucky bloke. No, I mean - hell." He rubbed his hands through his hair and sighed. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone in love with someone, as much as he is with you. Don't be too hard on him. He's finally understood - at least a bit of what it must have been like for you, back then."

"But it was worse, because he knew it was real," John muttered to himself and pinched his nose. "I do - you know - love him more than anything?" He looked up to see Sherlock at the door, just watching him, and he rolled his eyes, but nodded at him. "More than anything, Greg. Thank you for keeping an eye on him. I appreciate it. Now, go home, you look just as rough as he does. We'll be fine."

"We'll get a pint once he lets you out of the house again, yeah?"

"Will do, Greg." 

Sherlock nodded at Greg as they passed each other in the doorway. He was carrying a bag and a coffee cup, which John glared at. "Not coffee, just what passes for 'herbal tea' around these parts." John managed a chuckle as he could guess what Sherlock thought of the tea by the expression on his face. "I got you a rock bun, thought you might be a bit peckish. I ate a sandwich. Well, half of one - god, I can't wait until -" He dropped the bag onto the table and carefully placed the cup down. "Until I get you home, and we can order some take away, and -" John grabbed his hand and brushed his lips over the inside of Sherlock's wrist. "Yeah, that too, I've missed that too, John. I can't promise you I'll be a better person, but I want to try - for you. I've had a lot of time to think, and I've been trying to understand why - why you -"

"Why I stay?" John pressed another kiss to Sherlock's wrist, then took his pulse with his fingers. "I - from the moment we met, Sherlock. The very first time I looked into your eyes, I have, for all intents and purposes, been yours. I should have told you sooner, I tried - thing is, I stay because I love you as you are, for everything you are and all the things you are most definitely not. I don't want you to be anything but who you are. Promise me, Sherlock, you won't?"

"I promise, John." Sherlock blinked at him then buried his face carefully into John's chest. John laid his hand into Sherlock's hair and sighed.

"You really do need a shower, though, love."

Sherlock snorted, then laughed until he couldn't breathe. "I do love you, John."

"Yeah, love. I do too, now get that other bed over here, so I can watch you sleep, for a change, hmmm?"


End file.
